Magnum Opus (Prologue)
by dreamerdilemma
Summary: Inspired by a fanfic from SapphireLibra3.


_June 24, 20xx_

 _I began working with Mr. Graham 6 months ago, after my activation and restoration. Dr. White told me to keep a watchful eye on him to make sure he won't do anything that will affect the company in a negative way. Mr. Graham always retaliated by saying the things he did was "good", but the professor knew otherwise. So of course I had to help him with the ethical ways of making profits without cheating with illegal boost ups. Also, I had to help him keep his job, he has a family to take care of. A wife and one son, their a lovely bunch. Yet, something still_ _ **bothers**_ _him, something that he is itching to get out, yet he doesn't have the strength to do it. Well, Today, he finally said something that was, personally, undescriable. I cannot tell anyone due to our deal, but now I almost feel bad for the guy. Now, I can only write what I knew about today in this journal. It was in the morning after he had just gone to a meeting…_

I was causally drinking a cup of oil in my office when a heard a knock on the door. I asked who was it, of course a voice responded "It's Graham" he said with a gentle voice. Usually he was uplifted and passoinate with his entrances or just barges into the room telling me that I haven't given him the proper files. I let him in, and he was wearing a different suit today. It was an all Black suit with a colbat blue shirt, his tie was, of course, purple. He never goes a day without purple. His cuffs were very different. They were shaped like dragons. Why would he wear such a tacky thing to work? He always scolded employees that didn't wear appropriate attire, but if he is wearing something like this, it must be for some occasion. "Hello, Trinity….Umm, may I ask you something?" and I responded "yes". He countinued "Would you like to have your lunch break with me today?". I was surprised that he asked me that, he is always so strict and didn't like being with other people during his breaks. A gave him a smile and a nod. He slightly smiled "I'll see at 12:30" and walked out the door and coutined my work..

I filled out some papers, organized some files and made a pile of papers for Graham, so I could hand it to him when I visit him for lunch. As a robot, I don't eat, We xel bots only consume oil, so I will just have to bring the papers and a cup of coffee. I have to take the elevator to the top floor, its where Graham's office is along with the vault that kept our confidential files. I changed the password of the vaults so Mr. Graham can't get in, so right now we are reconsidering to replace the vault. I knocked on the door and Mr. Graham opened it. "Come in" he said with a reassuring face.

His office was as neat and tidy as it was when I last saw it. It was renovated a few weeks after we decided to fix our emblem a bit. The room had a hard marble floor, velvet walls with a elegant wooden desk in the middle. There were carvings of eastern dragons and cherry blossoms on them. His chair was covered in leather with a slik blue cusion on the bottom. On the desk, was a metal desk lamp, a celluar phone on the other side of the desk, There was also a tiny bowl of mints next to a mug that said "1# Boss!", I gave that to him, and a picture of his wife, Ashley, and his 10 year old son, Alexander. I adore Graham's son, he was always so polite, but he gets a bit fired up if people don't do anything his way. Just like his father. I sat down another chair, fit to me. Graham got it for me in case I had to be there when he spoke to other officials. I gently tossed the papers onto his desk, it slid smoothly across the table, it landed 2 feet away from his chair. Then, I sat on my personal megneta chair and took a sip of my coffee. It seemed Graham wanted me to settle in before he could take a seat, it was poilte of him, yet, it seemed all planned. I thought it was trick, but I knew Graham better than that. He sat in his chair as he sipped from his mug. Any second now, he would have to start. "Trinity, what I am about to tell you, is absolutely confedential, and only I, and another person that I will mention later, know about. It was talked about for a while, but no one remembers it anymore. Not even Ashley or Alex know." I was in shock. All of all the people or robots in the world, he chose me to keep a very personal secret about him. Then, he started….

" _You see, before Ashley, Alex and even you, I had another family. It might be shocking, but this was a small one, just like the one I have now. When I was vice president of this comapany, I met a very special lady. She was the full package, beautiful, long, golden cascade of hair, radiant forest green eyes and great body, jeez she was strong enough to carry me. Thats why she signed up to work with me, as my personal bodyguard. Funny, huh? Well, she protected me, consulted me and supported me through personal situations. During our time together, we fell for each other, and we ended up being together for a long time. Yet one thing would change my life forever. My love got pregnant. I was extremely overjoyed! A child of my own. Well, the day came, and my love gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. We named him Xavier. We had a decent life, I upgraded to CEO due to my predecessor, unfortunately, passing away, I proposed to my love and I spent all the time that I could have with my child. That happiness that I had was real, but this one person had to take it away from me. We woke up one morning to find our child's crib…..empty! We looked everywhere, The cops were obviously involved and their had been a nation-wide panic. "THE CHILD OF THE PRESIDENT OF CHERRY DYNAMICS HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" After all that searching, we had no luck. We were heartbroken, traumatized and most of importantly, we were terribly depressed. My love and I fought, and that she ended up leaving me, telling me that I was too selfish to end the search of our son. I gave up too soon, but she told me she would keep on searching till her dying day. I was loosing everything. My family, my love and myself. After that, I thought by gaining power and fame would only give me relief and tranquility, yet I was wrong. Of course you knew the rest. I was a cold, greedy monster. I reactiavated you. The rest was history…."_

I stood their, shaken up by the truth he had just told me. Why? Why didn't he tell someone about his troubled past? I stared at him in anger "Why did you say something before?" my voice shook while I clenched my fist "Why did you give up?" He stood up and walked to me, his soft violet eyes holding back tears "I was a coward, I always had been. I felt weak to go anymore." I knew he was upset with himself too, Poor guy. I knew I should be disappointed, not infuriated. At least he hasn't activated the other weapons. He went back to his desk, and opened a drawer. He gently took out something, that almost looked like a puppet. It was a a plush of a dragon, looked a bit damaged, but it was still in great condition. "It was his. The only thing that we found in his crib." He gripped the plush. "This is all I have left of him." Then came the waterworks. I comforted him for a while, but his cry came to a short end. "Thank you, Trinity….your such a good partner" He gave a warm embrace to me. I was shocked! He was never the type of person to give such warmth, but I hugged back. After that, I stayed in his office for a while, we discussed some stuff about the business and when it reached the end of the day, we both went home. I spend my nights with him on weekdays and on weekends, I head back to the professer and my siblings. While we walked out of the building, Mr. Graham held his head high. I smiled, he had to face the future in order to maintain the stuff from the past. We walked into the night, calm and silent….

(END OF TRINITY'S PERSPECTIVE)

 _A figure looked down at the duo from the top of the building, the wind blowing against his cloak. The two of them, he knew them well._ _ **Very well.**_ _Trinity as a familar face from long ago and Graham. Well, Graham was another, important, story. His visor was glowing a bright cyan in the night. His master told him his objective and he will achieve it, even if it takes the lives of others. They all_ _ **abandoned**_ _so long ago. They_ _ **forgot**_ _. They_ _ **detested**_ _him. He will bring all of the people he knew from the past, to their knees. He had the upper hand and his master will reign supreme, surpassing the great Dr. Blackwell. After all, He was his master's magnum opus. He will be the ultimate unity. With a grin as big as a jack o' lantern, he turned away and vanished in the night sky._


End file.
